Forever
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: It's been 2 years since Flynn and Eve stepped through the back door and went on their first date. Now, on their anniversary, Flynn has big plans.Fluff fic, Eve/Flynn, mention of Jake/Cassandra. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Librarians Fanfic! I'm so excited we're getting a season 2! I fell in love with Eve and Flynn's relationship within five minutes of them being on screen together, so this fic was a lot of fun to write. This is a gift for 24zallurabbits on Tumblr in the Librarians Valentine's Day gift exchange. So ya, happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Flynn paced around the library, nervous, and at the same time excited. Tonight was a big night. His plans could go horribly wrong, but if they went right, this would be the best night of his life.

As his mind ran rampant, he heard a small knock. He looked up to see Cassandra, Jake and Ezekiel standing by the door frame.

"You wanted to see us Flynn?" Cassandra asked. Flynn seemed to suddenly explode with joy.

"Yes, yes! Come in, come in." he exclaimed.

"Whoa mate. What's gotten into it you?" Ezekiel snapped. Cassandra and Jake seemed confused as well. Flynn still didn't say a word. He was simply beaming.

"Did you need to see us about a case or somethin'?" Jake asked.

"No" Flynn said. "Not at all"

"Well then what is it?" Cassandra said. She seemed worried.

Flynn began to pace around the room again. The other Librarians glanced at each other, communicating their confusion silently. They'd known Flynn for two years now, yet they still had trouble figuring him out. Now he walked along the bookshelves, his finger brushing the titles.

"As I'm sure you know" he said. "It's been exactly two years today since Eve and I officially named you Librarians"

"Yes…" Cassandra said "But what does that have to do with bringing us here?" Flynn was rambling.

"You know" he stammered "That day after you all left, that was uh…that was kind of Eve and I's first date."

"So it's like your anniversary?" Jake inquired, still not sure what they were all doing here.

"Ya" Flynn muttered. If Cassandra wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded as if he was starting to cry.

"That's nice and all" Ezekiel snapped "But I'm still not seeing what this has to do with us" After a moment's hesitation, Flynn approached the group.

"I like to think that over these past couple of years, we've all become somewhat of a family" he said. "And well…I thought that it would be best to share this kind of news with you three."

Jake and Ezekiel still appeared befuddled, but Cassandra was beginning to place the puzzle pieces together. Suddenly, she gasped, a smile illuminating her face.

"Oh my gosh" she marveled. "Are you…?" Flynn smiled.

"Yes" he replied. "I'm going to ask Eve to marry me."

In that instant, the room was filled with joy. Cassandra jumped up and down. Ezekiel and Jake smiled ecstatically.

"This is great man! Congratulations!" Ezekiel exclaimed. Flynn grinned.

"You can congratulate me after tonight" he added. "Remember, I still don't know how this is going to go"

"Are you crazy?" Jake remarked. "Of course she's going to say yes!"

"You really think so?" Flynn asked.

"Of course" Cassandra said. "She loves you Flynn. You two were made for each other" Jake put his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"So…I…I guess I should go get ready" Flynn stammered.

"Good luck mate" Ezekiel said.

"Thank you." Flynn walked out of the room and pulled the ring out of his coat pocket. He eyed it with wonder, holding back tears at the thought of it wrapped around Eve's finger. Just then, he heard footsteps. Frantically, he shoved the ring back into his coat.

"Hey" Eve said, entering the room. The lovers shared a quick kiss.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Eve asked. Flynn placed his hands around her waist.

"Well" he chimed "That's a surprise. But dress nicely." Eve gasped

"You mean we're not working a case tonight?" she joked. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" he laughed, speaking of their first date.

"Nope" Eve smirked. The two kissed again.

"Well I'm going to go get ready" Eve said, walking away.

"Ya me too" Flynn smiled as his guardian left the room. The others were right. When he held her, he knew. By the time he closed his eyes tonight, Eve Baird would be his fiancée.

A while later, Flynn waited by the backdoor of the library, waiting for his date. He couldn't wait to lay his eyes on her. At that moment, almost as if she had read his mind, Eve came walking down the stairs. Flynn smiled. She was breathtaking.

"Hello Guardain" he said. He held out a rose.

"Hello Librarian" Eve replied, accepting the flower. She smelled it, grinning.

"So, where are we going on this _big date?_"

"Well" Flynn said, entering coordinates into the mechanism. "I thought we could get some Italian tonight. And I really couldn't think of a better place to get a great Italian meal…" He swung open the doors, and suddenly Rome stood before them.

"…than Italy itself" Eve was beaming. Flynn smiled as well, but he wasn't looking at the city. He could only see Eve.

"Fine" she said. "But we're getting Gelato after dinner"

"But of course" Flynn answered in a horrible Italian accent. Eve rolled her eyes, laughing. The Librarian held out his arm.

"My lady" he said. Eve grabbed his arm, and together they walked into the Italian night.

Later that evening, the couple was finishing up their dinner. The ring felt heavy in Flynn's pocket. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This was it. The time had come for him to ask the question that had been on his mind for months. Without thinking, he found himself staring at Eve with wonder.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked shyly. Flynn shook himself out of his daze, focusing on the real time situation again.

"It's nothing" he said. He grabbed Eve's hand. "You just look so beautiful tonight"

"Oh. Thank you" Flynn took a deep breath.

"So I've been doing some thinking…" Flynn started. He could've kicked himself. Why had he started like that? Everyone started like that. He'd made it so obvious what he was going to say before he said anything.

"Thinking about what?" Eve asked. Thankfully, she seemed oblivious.

"Just about how lucky I am, that you were chosen as my Guardian" Flynn continued, grateful for his second chance. "And how grateful I am to have you looking out for me, how grateful I am to be looking out for you.

"You know, I remember when I first came back to the Annex after leaving. I told you that if you stayed, I'd stay. And I meant it."

"Yes" Eve said. "And I told you to go find the Library, because it as your home, and you needed to get back to it"

"Yes" Flynn said, nervously trying to regain his thoughts. "But you know, after I left, while I was looking for the Library, I realized that it wasn't really what I needed. What I needed, really, was you."

"Flynn?" Eve questioned. Now she seemed nervous. Flynn was still terrified, but there was no stopping now.

"What I'm trying to say Eve is, well…before I met you, I never thought that I would need anyone. I never thought that I would _want_ anyone. But you, Eve you changed everything. Because you're my home now, and like I thought I couldn't live without the Library, now I _know_ I can't live without you. We're a team, and I want to be that way, in so many ways, forever." Flynn let go of Eve's hand. The fear was gone. Slowly, he sank to his knee, and pulled the ring from his pocket. He held it out to her.

"Eve Baird" he said. "My beautiful guardian, will you marry me?"

Eve didn't know what to say. She stared at Flynn in shock. This was the last thing she had expected from dinner tonight. Before she could notice it happening, the word had escaped her lips.

"Yes"

"Yes?" Flynn couldn't believe his ears and yet, at the same time, he knew that this would be the answer all along.

"Yes!" Eve repeated, this time sure of what she was saying. Finn, smiling widely, stood up and placed the ring on his love's finger. Immediately they joined together in a kiss.

Eve held on to Flynn and smiled. In all her of her life, she never imagined that she would have happiness like this. Moving around from place to place, alone, she never thought that she would find someone like Flynn.

It seemed so wild to her that Eve Baird, the lost little girl, had finally found a home, but she had, and it was better than anything she could have ever hoped for.

That night, as the newly engaged couple walked through Rome, they held on tight to each other. They had finally found what they needed, and they never wanted to let go.

**A/N:** **Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think? Who knows? If the inspiration hits, maybe I'll write the wedding. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
